


A caccia dei mutati

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Arcaiche entità [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Science Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: In un futuro apocalittico, gli animali stanno divenendo 'i mutati', creature pericolose che minacciano la cittadella. Il compito di cacciarli è stato dato ai giovani Valika e Mizaèl.Questo è solo un piccolo scorcio.





	A caccia dei mutati

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZjiVDaIKV_U.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla challenge “Prosthetic Kink Contest!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!   
> ★ Fandom: Originale.  
> ★ Numero Parole: 560.  
> ★ Prompt brevi: 7. Luminescenza

A caccia dei mutati

 

La giovane si mise una treccina castana dietro l’orecchio e si acquattò a terra, il battito cardiaco le rimbombava nelle orecchie. Si raddrizzò l’arco meccanico sulle spalle, era spento.

“Vedo una luminescenza laggiù. Andiamoci, magari è una delle creature che stiamo cercando” sussurrò. Era acquattata a terra, la sua tuta aveva una manica lunga e l’altra corta, le copriva una gamba fino alla caviglia e l’altra fino al ginocchio.

“E se fosse una trappola?” chiese il giovane uomo accanto a lei. Aveva un occhio coperto da una benda e indossava una tuta di metallo verde, pezzata di nero, con delle larghe spalline color fumo.

“Dobbiamo tentare” disse la giovane.

Il ragazzo si accarezzò l’elsa della spada laser al proprio fianco e sospirò pesantemente. Un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso, fino alla sua rada barba incolta.

“Va bene Valika. In fondo mi stavo giusto annoiando” sussurrò.

La giovane scattò, mettendosi a correre tra l’alta sterpaglia. I suoi stivaletti gialli affondavano nel fango, ma lei continuava ad aumentare la velocità.

Il suo compagno la seguì, il suo corpo muscoloso scattava, nonostante fosse appesantito dalla sua bardatura.

Una tigre dai denti a sciabola, grande due volte lui, con dei cilindri sulla schiena, entrambi emananti una luminescenza azzurrina, era intenta a sbranare un cane. La tigre aveva delle placche di metallo sulla testa e aveva due arti robotici.

< Lo sapevo. È uno dei mutati. L’abbiamo trovato! > pensò Valika. Si tolse l’arco dalle spalle, attivò il filo laser ed iniziò a lanciare una serie di frecce di luce.

Una di esse si conficcò nella spalla della creatura, facendole sfuggire un verso stridulo di dolore.

La tigre balzò da una parte all’altra, nascondendosi nella sterpaglia, evitando le altre frecce della giovane. Balzò, ruggendo, verso Valika. La giovane gridò e cadde a terra, vedendo la creatura sovrastarla.

Valika sgranò gli occhi vedendo il giovane scattare, mettersi davanti a lei e tagliare a metà l’avversario prima che atterrasse. Le due parti della carcassa della bestia mutata caddero pesantemente a terra ai loro lati. Dalla carne della bestia fuoriuscirono dei vermi violacei al posto del sangue.

“T-ti ringrazio, Mizaèl” biascicò Valika.

“Lo sapevo che ci sarebbe stato di che divertirsi. Rialzati, dobbiamo eliminare gli elementi mutogeni prima che si diffondano nuovamente” ordinò Mizaèl.

Valika annuì e si rialzò in piedi, il sudore le scivolava lungo il viso.

< Dovrei essere meno avventata, ma dobbiamo assolutamente eliminare queste creature. Alla cittadella contano su di noi > pensò. Estrasse dalla sua cintura uno spruzzatore ed iniziò a investire i vermi con un getto d’acqua violetta. I vermi si contrassero e si tramutarono in polvere.

Mizaèl staccò dalla creatura i due cilindri.

“Vediamo di sbrigarci. Come questa luminescenza ha attirato noi, potrebbe attirare altre creature mutate. E d’accordo che le stiamo cercando, ma non possiamo affrontarne un grosso numero in una volta sola. Inoltre sta iniziando a fare buio, dobbiamo trovarci un riparo” disse secco.

“Come? Ti sei già stancato del divertimento?” chiese Valika.

Mizaèl si caricò i due cilindri su una delle due spalle massicce e finse una risata.

“Molto divertente. Muoviamoci, ora” ordinò, indurendo il tono.

Valika annuì.

“Sì, comandante” rispose.


End file.
